Acute, Kite, and Confusions
by Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard
Summary: Kite is caught between his love for Dextra and his longing for Mizar. Based on VOCALOID song Acute. KitexDextraxMizar.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is based on the VOCALOID song Acute, and is in Kite's perspective unless otherwise noted. KitexDextraxMizar.**

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of a test.<p>

It was then that my D-gazer tattoo lit up.

"Kite? Is there something wrong?"

Quinton looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Can I take this call?" I asked him.

* * *

><p>In this room, there was only Quinton, Dextra, and I, along with a machine Quinton and I were making. Truthfully, not even I know what it's supposed to do, as the blue mark by my eye was bothering me through Quinton's highly detailed explanation.<p>

I smiled at Dextra as I walked out; I thought it was her new kimono arriving.

It was going to be a birthday gift, but the shipment was late.

"This is Kite speaking"

The voice on the other end wasn't the service lady's raspy one.

But, indeed, it was familiar.

"Kite! Come see me as soon as possible!"

Mizar? What is he doing calling me?

He explained that he needed to see me as soon as possible, quite redundant if you ask me.

And that he had to show me something.

* * *

><p>He hung up before I could do so to him.<p>

"Orbital 7, Find Mizar for me. Take me to his location immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>So was it a good start? If you have any suggestions, questions, or concerns, review or PM me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys! Back with another one!**

* * *

><p>So as I left for Mizar's issues, I began wondering.<p>

What would he need ME for?

What may he want from me?

"K-kite," Orbital's voice stuttered...

"We-we're h-here!"

* * *

><p>Mizar looked up to see us; I was flying with Orbital, no doubt.<p>

"Why, Hellooo, Kite! I see you cammmeee!"

Damn his drawled out accent. His words were only half the size of his ego, though.

"Kneww you would nevverrr miss an opportunity to be around me, good frieendd!"

Okay, on second thought, his ego's bigger than his whole vocabulary combined.

"Don't looook!" Mizar crooned at me, which he KNOWS pisses me off.

From the corner of my eye, I could see him do his Barian-who-the-heck-cares-transformation.

Ugh. Seen that too many times.

Too many times for my own good, actually. And I don't want to see it again.

"Youuu cannn LOOOOK now!" the Barian crowed.

"What? Got a crystal shoved somewhere and you want me to get it out? Not today. Get Vector to do that or something."

* * *

><p>Orbital approached me slowly. He looked slightly troubled.<p>

His look played out on his little robot face. A message from Dextra arrived.

_Heard you had to go somewhere. Be safe, okay?..._

_I want you to have eyes for only me, Kite..._

Something tells me she didn't mean to actually SEND me that part.

And that Mizar was too focused on whatever he wanted to show me to realise I was already leaving.

In the background of her video message, the building had started to catch fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizar: Slaaap thaaat revieeeew!<strong>

**Kite: This is my story, you worthless...**

**Kujaku: Stop, children. Play nice. Reviews, readers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the longer wait, someone was being Spaztastic with reviewing, and that guest was NOT very nice. Anyways, Kattobingu. Randomness. Enjoyeee.**

* * *

><p>Mizar was trying to keep me from leaving.<p>

His tone slightly changed.

"I can cooome to heelllp if youuu waaant"

The Barian changed back to his better-looking, more human form.

I left for Dextra, hoping she doesn't burn down.

* * *

><p>Mizar followed anyway, and after we escaped, his head fell on my burned shoulder.<p>

The coming pain held a bit of something, I felt.

I pushed my own head into an unconscious Dextra's lap...

And then I felt a dry, sandpaper-like surface on my wounds.

Could it be? I'm not sure if disgust or satisfaction was present.

Mizar was gently _LICKING _my burns.

The rain was bothering me, even though there was a surviving window to block most of the water.

Dextra's head shifted to my chest. I began to lick her burns, which I'm not one hundred percent sure is a good idea now.

_I want you to have eyes for only me, Kite._

The echoes rang in my head. Mizar fell in a slumped position.

He too, was asleep.

And I found this cute.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is how it starts. Will Kite choose Dextra or Mizar... <strong>

**Review with which one ****_YOU_**** want to see!**


End file.
